


Mortality

by Wolf___Spirit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Basically pure sweet shit from these two with a little tinge of heartbreak, Cinnamon Roll Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geraskier, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like a men, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), soft, the babies finally make their trip to the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf___Spirit/pseuds/Wolf___Spirit
Summary: On a trip to the ocean, Jaskier contemplates his own mortality and Geralt is forced to accept that the person he loves the most and fears losing is precisely his beloved troubadour.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Although this story does not have a specific time, we can place it at some point after chapter 1x6, giving 1x6 an alternate ending where Geralt did not yell all those things at Jaskier and they never separated. Yes, well, one can dream, right?
> 
> Also, notice that English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any errors that I may find inside. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this little story uwu

Jaskier smiled enthusiastically when he saw the first waves crash against the rocks.

"Look Geralt!" The sea! ”He exclaimed.

Seeing him so happy gave Geralt joy, who smiled softly when he saw how Jaskier played with the sand and perched on the rocks, contemplating the horizon.

They had been traveling for several days to get there. Ciri had stayed with Yennefer training, so they had finally been able to fulfill her wish for that little getaway.

Geralt left Roach under the shade of a tree eating some apples and walked slowly to where the bard was standing.

“Gods! It's beautiful! ”He said, laughing. “The very cradle of inspiration! Look, Geralt! Here the best melodies will be composed!”

The witcher pursed his lips a little as he saw that the bard, distracted by his ramblings, did not notice how close his feet brushed the fall of the sandy rocks to the sea itself and the beach below.

"Careful, Jaskier" he warned her, speeding up to catch him in case it was necessary.

“What do you say?”

Jaskier turned towards him with the intention of paying attention to him, but this movement made him slip and disappear in seconds from Geralt's sight. He heard his cry, drowned out by a _Splach!_

Geralt's eyes widened. He had no idea how much the fall was from there to the bottom, or if it was dangerous. Distracted watching the bard, he didn't check that.

"Jaskier!" No reply. Shit, ”the witcher muttered, and he jumped after his bard without a second thought.

* * *

Fortunately, as he found by jumping, it was not such a long fall. However, when Geralt lifted his head out of the water, Jaskier still hadn't come out yet. He was alarmed.

"Jaskier!"

He started looking for it in the gentle surf, but then it stuck its head out of the water, coughing and laughing out loud.

“This is incredible!”

Geralt was able to breathe again. He grunted.

"That was stupid, you could ..."

"Easy," the bard interrupted, smiling at him as the waves rocked them, "do you think I would have gotten this close if there had been a lethal ravine there?"

Geralt sighed. He ran his hands through his hair as the water trickled from there to his neck. The image installed a warmth in Jaskier, making him blush slightly.

"You're an idiot," the witcher growled at the end, without looking at him.

"You still jumped after me,"Jaskier smiled greedily.

Geralt didn't say anything else, he had no way of contradicting her words, besides, the way the bard looked at him while he said it had generated in him a tingling that did not disappear.

* * *

"Let's go out Jaskier, it's getting cold," Geralt mentioned, more for the human than for himself, since it was the bard who could catch a cold.

Jaskier pouted, but he didn't protest. He walked out of the sea, and on that he slipped and fell backward. He wasn't going to hurt himself, but Geralt held him by the waist almost as a reflex anyway.

The bard turned to the witcher to make a joke about it, but seeing him he lost himself in his eyes. The only sounds around him were the surf and their measured breaths.

Just before Jaskier decides to take the initiative and do something else, Geralt lets go and rushes to shore. The bard follows him, almost disappointed.

They both know deep down that what they feel for each other goes beyond simple friendship, but Geralt is still unwilling to admit it.

He can not! If he admits that he loves Jaskier, it means admitting that he has opened his heart, that it can be broken. What if he loses it? He wouldn't take it, he doesn't want to open up to that pain.

But, at the same time, it is too late to back down.

* * *

Geralt, sitting on the shoreline on the sand right in front of the small fire he just lit, watches as Jaskier arranges his ostentatious clothes, such as his jacket, boots and belts, on the rocks to dry off. He has also put on Geralt's cape and shoes.

He looks good, wet hair falling over his forehead to one side. He wears the spare baggy shirt that the witcher always brings and his pants. Geralt contains a pleasant sigh when he sees it.

Jaskier, at the end of his task, turns and retraces his steps until he reaches Geralt, who is now looking directly at the horizon. He sits gently next to the witcher, very close, with the excuse of getting some warmth.

A beautiful sunset is hanging over them. The bard takes his lute that he has set aside and begins to play a slow song.

Geralt never tells him, but he thinks he has the most beautiful and melodious voice he has ever heard. He closes his eyes, to delight in the music.

Jaskier didn't need spells to captivate Geralt completely.

* * *

They watched the sunset together. Jaskier had stopped singing to devote himself to adding more wood (which the witcher had collected) on the fire.

"It's beautiful," he mentioned, watching the sun disappear behind the sea.

"Hmmm," Geralt answered affirmatively.

Jaskier clung to him and his arms brushed against each other. Geralt saw in him that expression so serious and reflective that sometimes appeared in the troubadour, and that was extremely strange.

“Know? When he dies, I would like... "He smiled sideways, as if with melancholy. “You could throw my ashes into the sea, a place like this, here I would like to rest”

Jaskier's words, so soft and sad, were like a direct blow to the stomach to Geralt. Until now, he had practically avoided thinking about the idea that his troubadour was human, and that the brunette would inevitably die first. Gods, the very idea of losing him one day, of having his ashes in her hands, made her nauseous.

Jaskier turned to look at him with his precious blue eyes so unique and beautiful, and that was all it took to finish breaking Geralt's armor. He grabbed his arm and, before the bard's confusion, pulled him up and wrapped him tightly in his arms.

The troubadour exhaled in astonishment as his heart raced to an impressive rate.

"Geralt?"

"Don't ever talk about that again," he orders, trying not to shake his voice. “Don't ever talk about dying again, do you understand?!”he exclaims, and clings to the bard tighter.

"It's okay, it's okay" Jaskier rubs his back trying to reassure him. He had never seen him like this, so fragile that... “Easy, Geralt. I promise you”

They begin to slowly undo their embrace, although the witcher does not let go of the bard's hands. They look at each other, his eyes meeting their faces inches apart.

"Geralt?" He stammered, feeling the witcher's breath, which seconds later took hold of his lips with intensity but also incredible sweetness.

Jaskier opens his eyes to the maximum of the shock, but the warmth and the fluttering in his chest cause him to finally close his eyes and let himself be carried away. He had long dreamed of that moment. Rather, they both did. And now there was no reverse button, no, just them, together.

Who knew that contemplating the nature of the mortality of his feeling would be what would finally lead them to make the decision

* * *

Geralt leans over Jaskier without cutting off the kiss, until the troubadour ends up lying on the sand with Geralt on him, the sunset and the infinite sea being the only witnesses.

From his lips slip _"I love you"_ and some verses, also some promises. All that desire they had been keeping boils like a volcanic eruption.

On the sand, they caress and kiss until it gets dark and the clothes get in the way, and the cold is not felt, as they warm each other.

Jaskier may be tied to a more rapidly threatening mortality, but that is precisely why they tried. He love him.

And in the end, the troubadour was right about said that time on Dragon Mountain: a trip to the ocean to relax was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story. I love Geralt and Jaskier together, they are beautiful. 
> 
> I would love to read your opinions u.u Thanks for reading!


End file.
